Czechoslovak Socialistic Republic (CSSR) (S1)
Czechoslovak Socialistic Republic CSSR was a nation on the Geographica server which was formed on the 12th of April, 2019. It was a Federation that has unified two Kingdoms, Bohemian Kingdom (Founder: MrDog22) and Slovak Kingdom (Founder: mAtoOo_). It has been unified into CSSR which was a federation. The leader of the Czech part was MrDog22 and the leader of the Slovak Part was mAtoOo_. ''-although it didn't make much historical sense-'' Capital: Brno CSSR has never been a world power. Mainly because of, its small size. Nevertheless, it had strong ties to some of the world powers. Early Days In the beginning, CSSR had 3 members. Its founders have settled in Central Europe on the Danube Basin. Unfortunately, CSSR was quickly surrounded by HRE and couldn't expand more. After negotiations with Elkool, founder of HRE, CSSR have been given few unnecessary chunks or HRE. After that, relations with HRE have worsened. Architecture and Industrialization First Building The first buildings in CSSR were built on the theme of classical functionalistic House from the 1920 - 1960s. Granite has been made illegal to use in building. Public Warehouse After the first building has been built, the Public Warehouse was built. Its purpose was to collect and craft. This building was modernized later on. The building included all of the machines which were important for SlimeFun. Automatic Melon and Sugar farm. This was an Automatic Melon and Sugar farm. It was one of the biggest buildings in the whole of CSSR. It had supplied all of its citizens free food. CSSR never had a shortage of food. Super Smelter This super smelter was free to use for every citizen of CSSR. It could smelt 6 stacks a minute. The Apartment Building This building was built in the most know socialistic way possible. It had almost housed 5 citizens. The Statue of Lenin Built by Mr_Dog22. People occasionally mistook The Statue for Stature of Tomaš Garyk Masaryk. The Czechoslovak Railway An agreement to built a railway between the Polish Empire and Czechoslovakia has been signed. The Czechoslovak part was completely built. Polish one has never seen construction. shows the completion of the railway. Preparation for a war that never happened CSSR has been preparing for War since it's formations. One of the biggest possible opponents were HRE. They've been threatening to conquer the area from start. Czechoslovakia has acted with: "No Travel to HRE" policy. Its purpose was, to make sure that HRE doesn't gain CB on CSSR. Czechoslovakia had built the Great Wall. Few more policies were added: # Every civilian must own a firearm capable of firing. # Every firearm had to be registered in the discord # If a player from an enemy nation trespasses trough CSSR territory. He can be legally shot by civilians. Allies * Polish-Hungarian Empire (S0-1) * Soviet Canada (S0-1) * Polish Empire * Deutches Keiserreich Downfall Due to most member being inactive, CSSR has been dissolved. Inter-Reset Era * Czechoslovak Socialistic Republic has changed name to The First Czechoslovak Republic. * Czechoslovakia is planning to reenact the actual borders of the First Czechoslovak Republic. * It's going to be a democratic nation, * Paceful nation in Central Europe. Category:Nation Category:S1